Past Relived
by Burning Phoenix
Summary: Legolas has a past that the fellowship doesn't know about, with the exception of Gandalf. When that past comes back to haunt him, will he be able to keep the others safe and destroy the mamoth killing wolf Belroth. Or will he die trying. I suck at summeri
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Haunting Past Returned  
  
Slowly, the fellowship made their way through the Mines of Moria, alert to the slightest movement. There was one, however, who seemed edgier and more anxious than other.  
  
Legolas walk cautiously behind the wizard Gandalf, the only one who knew why Legolas was so anxious. He knew this was not easy for the elf, but it was their one and only way to get to other side, as the Watcher had destroyed the entrance. Slowly, he glanced at the elf, his eyes either shifting nervously from left to right or else staring strait ahead of them with an unfocused gaze. He sighed and redirected his attention to the task at hand: getting them out safely.  
  
Suddenly Legolas' eyes darted to his left. He could have sworn there had been some creature there. Legolas sighed to himself. Automatically, his hand went to the beautiful necklace around his neck. It was on a chain of deep blue-gold, which seem to glow when hit by the moon's rays. Hanging from it was a pendant, shaped as the inside of a rose, the four petals held dark blue stones in the centers. In between these there were small light blue gems. Then in the center was a magnificent jewel, which seemed to reflect the colors gold, blue, and red. When hit by the rays of the moon, it glows a soft blue-gold. When in the sun, it glows a red-gold. It was a gift from his love, Arianea Phoenixea, when they left from Rivendell. She was a beautiful elf, almost as tall as him and just as skilled with a bow. Last he had seen she had been wareing a long, flowing dress a blue silk, her long blonde hair at its full length behind her. She had pulled him to the side before he had left and put the necklace around his neck. (Now I will be with you no matter where you go. Please be careful and come back to me soon. I love you always.) Suddenly Legolas' muses were shattered when there came a cry from Gimli the Dwarf. When the elf looked up, the dwarf was sprinting away from them, towards what looked like an abandon room, the first they had seen. Quickening his pace, he followed the others to see where Gimli had gone. They slowly entered the room and immediately realized what it was. Gimli was kneeling In front of a rectangular stone coffin. Gandalf moved forward, reading the writing on the stone lid. " Here lies Barlin, Son of Durin, Lord of Moria. He is dead. It is as I feared." Slowly he bent over and picked up a dusty, rotted book. He opened it and dusted off the pages. " We must not linger here Aragorn. We need to keep moving." The elf whispered to the exiled king. Aragorn glanced quickly at Legolas to let him know he acknowledged him, but turned back to the wizard who was now reading from the book. " We can not get out" he read, " we have bared the doors, but they will not hold. They are monsters. They have slaughtered, even eaten, many of us. We can not get out. We can not get out. Our time is coming, the doors shall fall soon. He is coming. The." Here Gandalf paused, an expression of deep confusion on his face. " Gandalf?" questioned Aragorn. " What dose it say?" Gandalf said nothing, but studied the page closely. Legolas bent down to pick up an odd looking object. It looked like a claw of some animal. Suddenly, Gandalf's expression changed to a very grim one. He raised his head and looked strait at Legolas, who, upon sensing that someone was looking at him, turned his attention from the claw to Gandalf. The others looked from one to the other, puzzled expressions on their faces. " He is coming. The Belroth has returned." 


	2. Encounter and Escape

Chapter 2: Encounter and Escape  
  
The silence that followed this was only broken by the claw that slipped from Legolas' hand and landed on the floor with a soft thud.  
  
" Legolas, what is it?" asked Aragorn.  
  
He looked over at his elven friend, but was met with a most disturbing sight, especially for one who has never seen fear where it should not be. But that is exactly what Aragorn saw when he looked at Legolas. It sent a chill up his spine. Elves never showed fear to anything or anyone, least of all Legolas, and now here he was, with eyes so full of fear you would have thought he was dying.  
  
Then, in a movement so quick that it made Aragorn jump slightly, the elf had crossed over to were Gandalf stood, still holding the book. He looked at Gandalf for a moment, then spoke.  
  
" Are, you sure that is what it says Gandalf?" he asked and to the surprise of the others there was a hint of pleading in his voice.  
  
Gandalf sighed, " I am afraid that that is exactly what it says Legolas."  
  
" But how. How could he have come back?"  
  
Gandalf gave the elf a look of sympathy. " Oh I am afraid there are many ways that he could have returned. But we can not worry about that now. We must move swiftly. Hopefully he does not know that we are here. He probably thinks that you would never come back here, so his guard might be down."  
  
" Gandalf, what's going on?" questioned Frodo. Gandalf looked at the young hobbit before replying. " I will explain when we have reached Lothlorien. We will."  
  
But Gandalf never finished his sentence when there was a sound so loud it echoed through the whole room and seemed to go deeper. Gandalf wheeled around to find Pippin standing by what appeared to be a well. He had a look of both horror and embarrassment on his face. But that wasn't all. All the sudden there was another explosion of noise that seem to last forever. When it finally died there was silence. Not a person in the room moved. After a while of the silence Gandalf walked up to Pippin and snatched up his hat and staff, which he had given him while he had examined the book.  
  
" Fool of a Took! Why don't you throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He then turned from the half scared, half embarrassed hobbit and was about to take a step when they heard a noise that one of them knew all to well and the others would never soon forget.  
  
The sound was that of what seemed to be a wolf, but it sounded far from the pleasant howls that they make into the night. This sounded as though the creature was dying. Instantly, Legolas let out a cry of pain and covered his eras collapsing onto his knees. " Legolas!" cried Aragorn, who rushed to his friend's side. He kneeled in front of the elf and called his name, but the elf continued to cry out. His eyes were shut against the pain, his whole body felt as if it were being engulfed in flames. He could just make out Aragorn calling his name but the pain kept him from answering.  
  
" Gandalf, what is happening! What is wrong with him!" But before the aged wizard could answer, the howling stopped, as did Legolas' cries of pain. He fell forward slightly, but put his hands down to stop him from collapsing facedown on the cold, stone floor.  
  
There was silence as the others watched Legolas on the floor, panting for breath. Finally, Aragorn spoke. " Legolas, are you alright?" Legolas did not answer, but kept his head down and his eyes shut. After a while he slowly raised his head. " We need to get out of here, now." Aragorn nodded and helped Legolas to his feet. Once sure that he would be alright, Aragorn made to start leaving when he felt a hand grab his arm, stopping him from moving forward. When he turned he say that it was Legolas who had grabbed him and was about to ask why when he noticed what both he and Gandalf were staring strait at the door. Slowly Aragorn looked over at the door, but he saw nothing at first. Then he saw it. It looked like a small puff of smoke, and then he saw a pare of gleaming bright red eyes. Slowly the creature walked forward. What Aragorn saw made his blood run cold. It looked like a cross between a wolf and a human, for it could walk on its back legs. But it was far from either. Its snout was covered in what was no doubt blood. It dripped from its large yellow teeth, which at the moment were bared. Its body was covered in fur, which also had blood on it in some places. But it was the eyes that scared the ranger the most. They were cold and pitless, glowing a bright red. And it was then that Aragorn noticed were its gaze was. Slowly it opened its mouth and the voice that came out would have scared even an orc.  
  
" Hello Elf. It has been a long time, hasn't it?"  
  
Aragorn stared at the creature, unable to move from fear. He felt Legolas tense and quickly glanced at the elf. He could tell this was the last thing he had expected. When the creature spoke it caused Aragorn to jump and look at the wolf.  
  
" What's the matter elf, not happy to see me?"  
  
Legolas did not answer, but stared strait into those cold red eyes. When he did speak, his voice was cold and emotionless. "I would have thought that was obvious."  
  
The wolf let out a low growl, longing to rip the elf that had killed him to shreds. He'll regret that. Suddenly Belroth leapt towards Legolas, who instantly pushed the ranger out of the way and jumped over the coffin. The wolf landed with a thud where Legolas had just been a second ago. He turned his red eyes on the elf and then jumped onto the coffin.  
  
"Awww, what's the matter elf? Are you scared of the big bad wolf?"  
  
With a loud roar it lunged at Legolas again, but the elf ducked just in time and then spun around to see Belroth slam headfirst into the wall. Thinking quickly he withdrew an arrow and aimed at the wolf. When he let the arrow go it flew strait at Belroth, who let out a roar of anger. The arrow had hit him in his shoulder. He growled in irritation. How could I let that elf get the better of me.  
  
" You'll regret that elf. I promise."  
  
Legolas braced himself for another attack, but it didn't come. Instead the wolf backed up a few steps and then without warning jump clear over him. Before he knew what happened, he was thrown in to the wall. He slammed hard into the wall, his bow getting knocked out of his hand in the process. He head Belroth coming at him again and tried to reach for his bow, but the wolf was to quick. It picked up the bow, staring at the elf with amusement.  
  
" Looking for this elf." He took both ends in his hands and in one movement, broke the bow in half.  
  
Legolas stared in disbelieve. But before he could fully comprehend what had just happened, the wolf lunged at him. He drew one of his blades and slashed at Belroth's arm. The wolf was caught off guard by this and barely missed the attack. He regained his footing and turned back to the elf. Legolas was on his feet and ready when he faced him. They stared at each other for a while, neither moving. Then Belroth charged at Legolas again, but this time the elf was ready. He grabbed his knife by the blade and threw it at the wolf's face. The wolf was not prepared for this and could do nothing to avoid it. The knife imbedded itself in Belroth's eye. The wolf let out a cry of both anger and pain. Legolas looked quickly at Gandalf and then ran to the doors that they had come through, the others close behind.  
  
"Gandalf, we need to get out of here. Quickly." Gandalf nodded and then took the lead.  
  
After what seemed like and eternity, they found the Bridge of Khazad-Dum. First Boromir went across, then the hobbits. Aragorn followed by Gandalf went next then Legolas. As he was going across, Legolas looked back to see a whole pack of wolves, Belroth ahead of them, coming after them. When he got across, Gandalf stepped onto the bridge. " You shall not pass!" He yelled. He brought his staff up and then brought it back down. When it hit the stone there was a flash of light and then nothing. One of the wolves, thinking it had just been a trick ran onto the bridge. What happened next surprised everyone. The bridge began to collapse, falling into the darkness. Gandalf jumped back in time and without giving the wolves and second glance went up the stairs and out into the fresh air. Once out Legolas looked back at the exit. Why now? 


	3. Feanor and Haldir

Chapter3: Feanor and Haldir  
  
The fellowship stood outside the exit to the mines, panting for breath. Off in the distance the sound of thunder could be heard. Suddenly, Frodo straitened, " That's not another trick from the evil wizard Sarumon is it?" Gandalf said nothing at first but looked up and studied the sky. Lowering his head he looked at the hobbit, a small smile on his face.  
  
" No my dear hobbit, it is no trick."  
  
The four other hobbits all sighed in relief. " Where are we to go now Gandalf?" questioned Merry. Gandalf looked to the east where the dark storm clouds were forming. " To Lothlorien." He sighed inwardly, they were going to have to move quickly or they will get caught in the rain. Silently, he glanced at Legolas. He was standing closest to the mouth of the mines, still as a statue.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
The elf jumped slightly and then looked over at Gandalf and the others. Slowly he walked over to were everyone was standing, waiting for Gandalf to tell them what to do next. The wizard studied the elf closely for a few seconds before turning to the others. " Well, what are we waiting for. Follow me." With that Gandalf led the way to Lorien. They moved swiftly, even Gimli was making a good pace. There was one, however, who hung back about 30 yards.  
  
Legolas followed, though he was going a little slower than the others. His mind was racing with questions that had no answers. Why was all this happening now? First Ssuron, now Belroth. He sighed. This was turning out worse than he had thought it would be. Legolas was still keeping the same pace when a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Legolas, are you alright?"  
  
When he looked up he came face to face with Aragorn. He smiled slightly, though it didn't show in his eyes. " I fine Estel." He said in a soft voice that the ranger could hardly hear. He looked at the elf with concern. He definitely wasn't fine, but decided not to press the matter. Once they reached the safety of the Golden Woods they slowed their pace, but kept moving. The hobbits, Boromir, and Gimli looked around them in awe.  
  
" Stay close young hobbit's. They say this is the home of an elf-witch, and men who have journeyed here, are never seen again," whispered Gimli. Aragorn, who had been to these woods many times and knew these were just myths, laughed to himself.  
  
"And what might I ask is so funny Aragorn?" questioned Gimli.  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth to answer, but Pippin spoke up before him. " What's wrong with Legolas?" Aragorn turned around and saw the elf standing with his head tilted slightly, listening to something the rest of the fellowship could not hear. The others, upon hearing Pippins question, had stopped as well and were now looking at the elf. Suddenly a smile appeared on Legolas' face.  
  
" We have company." He said simply.  
  
Gimli was about to question the elf when there came a faint sound of hoof beats. The others turned just in time to see a most magnificent sight. A unicorn had come through the trees in front of them, prancing around them. It was a beautiful sight. Its coat was pure silver with a hint of gold. It's horn was a soft sky blue with gold at the tip, as if someone had let it drop onto it. Its mane and tail were of pure gold as well and its hooves seemed to be made of diamonds. It seemed to be looking at all of them one at a time, but when its dark blue eyes fell upon Legolas it let out a neigh (sp?) of welcome, tossed its head into the air and then came to stand beside the elf, who greeted it just as warmly.  
  
" And who might I ask is this?" asked Gimli.  
  
Legolas did not bother to look away from the creature when he answered. " An old friend that I have not seen for a long time." " Does the horse have a name?" The unicorn stamped its foot in irritation at being called a horse and turned its gaze to Gimli then back to Legolas. The elf smiled. " First you don't call her a horse. She hates that. And secondly her name is Feanor. It means Spirit of Fire in Elvish." The hobbits gazed at Feanor in wonder, for they had never seen a creature so beautiful and strong as this.  
  
Suddenly the unicorn neighed again and took some of Legolas' sleeve, pulling him forward gently. " Shall we carry on?" asked Gandalf, though it really wasn't a question that needed an answer. The hobbit, however, let out exhausted groans. " Do we have to Gandalf?" whined Pippin. " Don't worry little ones, Feanor will allow you to travel on her," said Legolas. The hobbits looked as if they thought that would offend her, but the unicorn merely tossed her mane and kneeled down so they could climb on. Once the hobbits were secure the fellowship set out on the rest of their journey to the heart of Lothlorien. After a few minutes Gimli carried on about the myths of the Golden Woods and of the Lady of the Woods.  
  
" Well here's one dwarf she wont ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." No sooner had he said this when the fellowship became surrounded by elves, bows ready. One stepped out from the others, surveying the two men, dwarf, and wizard. Legolas and the hobbits were farther back on the trail, though the others hoped not to far.  
  
" That dwarf breaths so loudly we could have shot him in the dark," said the elf that had stepped forward. Gandalf stepped forward to speak. " We come with no harm. We only seek shelter. I am Gandalf and these are my companions Boromir of Gondor, Gimli the dwarf, and Aragorn." The elf studied them for a moment. " And how do I know this is not some trick from Sauron, I way to get inside Lothlorien. Give me a reason as to why I should not kill you now?"  
  
" Haldir, is that any way to greet friends?" came a voice from behind Gandalf and the others. Haldir looked in the direction of the voice and a smile came across his face. " Well if it isn't Legolas the Brave. Have you done anything else lately to upset your father young elfling?" Haldir laughed a shrewd glint in his eyes. Legolas blushed slightly, " That wasn't my fault, Feanor bushed me in that water. And will you ever let that go?" Haldir laughed. " Not anytime soon young one." Haldir then looked at the others.  
  
" I am sorry my friends. I have to be careful. Darkness has been growing high. A few hours ago I could have sworn I heard that wolf. Not the nicest thing to imagine." He looked over at Legolas and a look of concern passed over his features.  
  
" Is something wrong Legolas?" Haldir questioned. Legolas sighed.  
  
"Actually Haldir, that is one of the reasons we are here." Haldir gave him a puzzled look. Legolas closed his eyes and then slowly he opened them again, and Haldir noticed a look in the young elf's eyes that had not been there for over 100 years.  
  
" He's back Haldir. Belroth is back." 


	4. Lothlorien, The Golden Woods

Ok here is the 4th chapter finally. Sorry it took so long. We've been moving and our phones not working so I had to go to my mother's work to put this up. I do have some notes to put up for this chapter. One: I am ashamed to say that I have had a memory laps, or as I like to call it the " I'm- being-stupid-and-and-don't-pay-attention-to-important-names" syndrome. I have forgotten how to spell Galadriel's husband's name. I found it odd considering she is my second favorite character. Anyway, if anyone knows how to spell it pleazzz tell me. They will most likely be in future chaps. Second: Galadriel does call Legolas her " son" but it doesn't mean literally. He is married to her daughter so I am going to make it sound like they have a kind of mother-son relationship, in other words, they are close. Third: I have changed Arianea's name to Luinyuldaiel which I got off this site that takes your whole name and makes names for you in diff. languages. That's what I got for my name. Oh and one more thing, I know there is probably no Sindarin word called Belroth but in this story there is. Ok I think that's it.  
  
~ Burning Phoenix ~  
  
Chapter 4: Lothlorien, the Golden Woods  
  
Haldir looked at Legolas for a moment, not fully comprehending what the younger elf had just said. And then it hit him.  
  
" He's what?!?! How!? When?!"  
  
Legolas sighed, " We don't know how. Or when for that matter. I really don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to get some rest."  
  
At this everyone turned to look at Legolas. They never thought they would hear those words from him. Feeling slightly amused at the others stunned faces, he led the rest of the way to Lothlorien. About ten minutes before they got there Haldir had moved up beside Legolas and they were in deep discussion, no doubt about Belroth. It was confirmed when Aragorn and Gandalf noticed Haldir's frown.  
  
When they grew nearer to Lothlorien Sam spoke up, " Do you hear that? It sounds like an angel." Haldir looked over his shoulder at the little hobbit.  
  
" That, my little friend, is the daughter of Lady Galadriel herself. Lady Luinyuldaiel." He looked at Legolas then continued.  
  
" She arrived only yesterday. You had better go and see her Legolas. She has been very worried. Maybe it will get her in a better mood. She nearly shot me with an arrow when I came to greet her. Though now that I think about it I probably shouldn't have come up behind her." said Haldir, a smile on his face.  
  
" I'll keep that in mind." Legolas smiled. Maybe seeing her would help him as well. Finally they entered Lorien, which received surprised gasps from the hobbits, dwarf, and Boromir. They slowly followed Haldir to the base of a huge tree. Stairs that seemed to be made of silver spiraled up the trunk. The hobbits dismounted Feanor and then the fellowship climbed up the stairs until they came to stand in a small room. Once they were all standing in front of stairs that led to a room beound the one they were in a bright light seemed to fill it. Once it cleared there stood before them one of the most legendary and beautiful elves known to the elven race. Slowly Lady Galadriel, along with Lord Celeborn, descended the stairs. The hobbits, Gimli, and Boromir mouths opened slightly in wonder. Gandalf, Aragorn, and Legolas stood still and silent. Finally they stopped at the foot of the stairs. Slowly she looked at all of them, her eyes lingering on Legolas a bit longer before speaking.  
  
" I am glad to see that you all have made it safely. We were beginning to worry. Go now and rest. And do not worry, these waters are well protected."  
  
The others turned to leave, except for Legolas. He signed and then spoke,  
  
" Galadriel, I need to speak with you." The others looked around, a little surprised to hear him address her so formally. Galadriel, however, seemed unfazed by it. She merely nodded and both her and Legolas walked ahead of the group.  
  
" So, he has returned." She said softly after awhile, the rest hardly able to hear them. Legolas only nodded, to confused and angered to allow himself to speak, for fear he might say something he would regret later. Galadriel looked at him, sympathy showing in her eyes.  
  
" Do not be troubled my son. These things happen for a reason."  
  
" Why should I not be troubled! I don't care what reason anyone has for him to be back! I killed him once, isn't that good enough!" said Legolas, his voice raised slightly. The others, even Gandalf looked on a bit surprised at his outburst towards her. Galadriel gave him a sharp, yet sad look. Legolas sighed and spoke again, though his voice was much quieter.  
  
" I am sorry my Lady. I meant no disrespect."  
  
Galadriel only smiled. She then placed a hand on his shoulder when they got to the end of the steps and led him in the opposite direction from the others, who were following Haldir to were they would be sleeping. She led him over to a large rock where they both sat. They sat in silence for a while when Legolas finally spoke, his voice shaking slightly, " Why did he have to come back? What point is it for him to be here? What spell could have brought him back?"  
  
Galadriel looked at him before speaking. " Perhaps," she said slowly " it was no spell." Legolas looked up, a little confused. Galadriel sighed then continued, " what if he was not dead, like we thought him to be. I know it might not sound true, but think about it. You lived, why wouldn't Belroth?"  
  
Legolas looked down at the steam in front of him. This was the same question he had often asked himself many nights after what he had thought was his final battle with Belroth. He thought it ironic that he had thought the very same thing, that the wolf had lived and was simply bidding his time until his strength returned to him. He sighed, after a few years he had abandon that idea, thinking it was not true, but maybe it had been true after all. All the sudden he felt a hand under his chin and his head was lifted to come face to face with Galadriel. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he had not noticed her get off the rock. She then embraced him in a hug.  
  
" You will get through this my son. You are strong, that is why fate has chosen you to carry this burden. You have defeated him once, and you will defeat him again." Legolas closed his eyes, his emotions threatening to overpower him. Silently a tear rolled down his cheek. Galadriel pulled back and wiped it away.  
  
" Come, there is someone who is waiting to see you." She said softly. Slowly, Legolas got up and followed her to where Luinyuldaiel was waiting.  
  
Slowly the fellowship made their way down the spiraling staircase, Galadriel and Legolas ahead. When they got to the bottom Galadriel put her hand on Legolas' shoulder and led him in the opposite direction that Haldir was leading the others. They walked a little ways until they came to the base of a tree.  
  
" You may rest here for the night. Food and drinks will be brought down to you shortly. " Haldir then turned to leave when Sam asked him a question.  
  
" Where's Legolas?"  
  
He turned to look at the hobbit before answering. " Do not worry little one, he just needs some time to himself. He will be fine." The others look a little doubtful, partly from the fact that Haldir himself didn't sound convinced. There was silence when finally Merry voiced what they plus Gimli, Boromir, and Aragorn had been wondering.  
  
" What was that thing back in the mines?" He asked, looking from Gandalf to Haldir. Neither seemed to want to answer the question. Finally Gandalf spoke.  
  
" That, my dear hobbit, was a creature that used to terrorize the elves long ago. As you of course know by now, his name is Belroth, which in Sindarin means The Heart of Hell. No one knows how long he lived, but he started his reign of terror about 1,100 years ago. He freely killed many elves as well as dwarves and men. Dwarves and other races he only killed if they were in his way. He did this for about 250 years, for no one was able to kill him. Many tried mind you, but it didn't become clear who could truly kill him until he attacked Greenwood the Great, or as it is known now- a-days, Mirkwood."  
  
Here he paused and looked around at the others, all who were listening to every word he said. Haldir had even stayed, though Gandalf knew that he had stayed because he knew a bit more than he himself knew.  
  
" Legolas happened to be practicing his archery skills, am I correct Haldir?" The elf nodded. " Yes. If I remember the story right you two were having a little contest. Which Legolas was beating you at if memory serves me." He smiled slightly, as did Haldir.  
  
" Well, anyway, Belroth attacked quite close to where they were practicing and, when they head the attack they immediately went to see what was causing it. That was also when Legolas and Haldir first came face to face with Belroth. Now I am not entirely sure what happened at this point. Haldir knows more about what happened." Gandalf nodded to the Elf who began were the wizard left off.  
  
" Legolas and I, or should I say Legolas, decided to see what was causing all the commotion. That's when we saw Belroth and decided to try and help. We didn't think we could do much, if any damage, but we had to try. When he got close to where we were, we attacked him. My arrow hit first and he didn't even bother turning to see who had attacked him. But when Legolas' arrow hit him you would have thought he was dying right then and there. The arrow had lodged itself in his knee, making him collapse. I was quite surprised by this and when I turned to Legolas he had the exact same expression, though much more pronounced. That's when Belroth turned towards us. But instead of looking from one to the other he looked strait at Legolas."  
  
" Next thing I knew we were both being thrown through the air. I hit a tree and was knocked out, but from what Legolas told me after I woke, he managed to stay concise. He told me the major stuff that happened after I blacked out. His bow was knocked out of his hands and Belroth advanced towards him. He saw a sword a few feet away and dived for it, just in time. Belroth attacked him again, but this time he was ready. He dodged out of he way, then attacked the wolf. It went like that for quite awhile when Belroth decided to retreat, something he probably never thought he would have to do. That's about the time I woke up. And also about the time that you, Gandalf, and Galadriel, Elrond, Celebron, and Thranduil arrived. That's also when we realized who Valar had chosen to defeat Belroth." He stopped and when he looked at the others he let out a small laugh. They looked as though they hadn't blinked once the entire story.  
  
" Yes I remember the shock I got at hearing the story. And if memory serves me, Galadriel seemed to be the only one slightly less surprised by the news," said Gandalf.  
  
" You mean she knew? Then why didn't she say something?" asked Gimli. Gandalf looked at the dwarf before answering.  
  
" She didn't necessarily know, it was more like a hunch you could say. A hunch that proved to be right." Gandalf laughed.  
  
" This does help answer some questions," said Aragorn. " Like why that thing hated Legolas so much. But that still doesn't explain how he was brought back from the dead."  
  
" That is because he never died," said a soft voice from behind Haldir. Everyone looked to see Galadriel coming towards them. " My lady?" questioned Haldir. Galadriel looked at him and then the others.  
  
" He was never brought back from the dead because he was never dead. He was simply weakened close to death, unable to care for himself, until his followers found him."  
  
The others looked at her in shock. Then Gandalf let out a heavy sigh. " So it starts all over again." He looked at Galadriel who nodded sadly. " Then let us hope it does not end like last time."  
  
" How did it end last time?" asked Frodo. There was a pause in which Gandalf debated whether he should tell them. Finally he spoke.  
  
" Legolas was almost killed," said Gandalf sadly. 


	5. Luinyuldaiel, Daughter of Galadriel, Ang...

Hello!! Here is chapie 5. Ok note. Some ppl were asking about how Luinyuldaiel could be Galadriel's daughter and all and what about Arwen being her granddaughter and Elrond marring Galadriel's daughter. Ok here it is. In this everything is the same. Arwen is her granddaughter and Elrond did marry her daughter, but in this we are going to say that she had another daughter, Luinyuldaiel, Legolas' wife. We're going to say that she is the same age as Legolas, maybe a little younger and that Arwen and her mother are older than Luinyuldaiel. Ok I think that sorts that out. If you are confused about anything I have just said, or typed well, that sux (hehe :P J/K) Oh yea, congratulate me, I am getting this cute little dachshund (not sure how to spell it). Her name, of all the names I could pick, is Arwen. I just like that name a lot. Ok that's it, enjoy the chap. Oh and Smeagol says hi!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5: Luinyuldaiel, Daughter of Galadriel, Angel of the Golden Woods  
  
The fellowship stood, or rather sat, in silence. It had been that way since Gandalf told them that Legolas had almost died trying to kill Belroth. None of them had thought that he was going to say that. Finally, after an uncomfortable silence, Pippin, in a small voice, spoke.  
  
" How, how did he almost die?"  
  
The three looked at the hobbit, when Galadriel answered the question.  
  
" As to that little hobbit, no one really knows. When Legolas was found by Haldir and Luinyuldaiel, he was seriously injured, he could hardly walk or even breath on his own. It took many months for him to regain his strength, but he was never the same again. He doesn't talk as much as he used to, keeps to himself more. He has only been asked what happened during his final battle with Belroth, for when we did he went deathly pale, and his eyes showed pain that he would rather not have to go through again, even if it was just to explain it. So we can only guess what happened, as no one was there to see it."  
  
" But that was so long ago. Why not try asking him now?" voiced Gimli.  
  
Haldir was the one to answer this, with a small glare towards the dwarf.  
  
" Unlike dwarfs, we elves have a remarkable memory. We could forget about something for hundreds of years, but if it was brought up we could remember it like it was yesterday. And even if there was a chance that he wouldn't remember right away, you don't go asking questions like that just because you want to know."  
  
Gimli averted his eyes away from Haldir, muttering about crazy elves. There was more silence, no one knowing really what to say.  
  
" I think," said Galadriel finally, " that you should rest now. Legolas will be fine, but you need your strength."  
  
Just as she said this some elves came over with some food for the fellowship. They ate enough to satisfy them and then settled down for the night, all of them wondering what was going to happen now.  
  
Slowly, Legolas made his way up the silver steps on his way to see Luinyuldaiel, daughter of the Lady Galadriel and his love. He hoped seeing her would help get his mind off of Belroth. Finally he looked up and was surprised to see a pair of beautiful doors in front of him. He was about to push them open when he heard singing coming from the doors. He stopped, listening to the words of the song.  
  
" May it be an evening star, shines down upon you. May it be when darkness falls, your heart will be true. You walk a lonely road, oh how far you are from home. Mornië Utùlië, believe and you will find your way. Mornië Alantië, a promise lives within you now. May it be the shadow's call, will fly away. May it be you journey on, to light the day. When the night is all gone, you may rise to find the sun. Mornië Utùlië, believe and you will find your way. Mornië Alantië, a promise lives within you now. A promise within you now..." (May It Be by: Enya)  
  
When the song finished Legolas quietly pushed open the door. When he looked in he saw the most beautiful elf he had ever seen. She had her long blonde hair arranged like his, a beautiful silver gown on that seemed to glow faintly when the moon and stars hit it just right. Her eyes, which reflected the stars, were closed as she hummed to herself. Slowly and softly Legolas closed the door and went to sit next to her. When he sat she neither flinched nor attacked him, but smiled and opened her violet eyes and was met with soft blue ones.  
  
" What took you so long my love?" Luinyuldaiel asked. Legolas looked at her, not wanting this moment to end. Slowly he put his arm around her.  
  
" My love, what is it?" she asked, her voice full of concern. Legolas let out a sigh. He mine-as-well tell her now. She would find out eventually.  
  
" We ran into some, problems."  
  
" Sarumon." She said with disgusted.  
  
Legolas shook his head, " No not Sarumon, though I wish it had been him" he paused " the trouble we ran into was Belroth." Luinyuldaiel gasped in surprise.  
  
" What do you mean? He's not back, is he?" Legolas looked at Luinyuldaiel, wishing that he wasn't back.  
  
" I am afraid that he is. He attacked us when we were going through the Mines of Moria. I'm not sure how, but we managed to escape and made it here." Luinyuldaiel slowly put her head on Legolas' shoulder. Legolas took her hand in his and they stayed that way for a while. Finally Luinyuldaiel pulled away.  
  
" Come my lord, you need your rest." Legolas nodded and got up and went into a different room to change. When he was done, Luinyuldaiel was already in bed. Slowly he got into bed and lay next to her. Almost immediately he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and Gandalf woke early, having not had much sleep to begin with. They decided to let the hobbits sleep in and went to the main hall of Lorien were they would be eating. When they got there they were surprised to see Legolas was already there, along with Galadriel, Celeborn, and Haldir. Sitting next to Legolas was a beautiful elf.  
  
" Who is that?" asked Gimli in awe.  
  
" That master dwarf is the Lady Luinyuldaiel. She is just as splendid and beautiful as her mother." Said Gandalf. They made their way up to where the others were sitting and took their seats. Aragorn sat in the empty chair next to Legolas.  
  
" So my friend, did you get better sleep then us?" asked Aragorn. Legolas looked up, a little confused.  
  
" Gandalf and Haldir told us about that wolf after you left. I think it might have been a bad idea. It took the hobbits forever until they finally settled down and fell asleep." Legolas nodded.  
  
" And what about you Estel? How did the story sit with you?" Aragorn looked at Legolas for a moment before answering. " Well, after hearing the story, I am now wondering how in the world you are able to stand up to him."  
  
Legolas smiled, " That my friend is the same riddle that was asked so long ago and still doesn't have an answer."  
  
" Aragorn, it's good to see you again." Luinyuldaiel said.  
  
Aragorn smiled. " And you. I am glad to be here. I actually got a little more sleep than I usually do, though not by much."  
  
Luinyuldaiel nodded, which Aragorn took as a sign that she knew he and the others had been told about Belroth. The rest of the time was spent eating breakfast, 30 minutes later the hobbits showed up, and to the amusement of the others, their faces lit up with joy when they saw all the food they could eat. In no time at all, they had eaten 2 servings each, Pippin having eaten 3. After they went out side and Boromir and Aragorn continued teaching the hobbits how to use a sword. By now they had gotten exceptionally good, to where they were moving much quicker than when they had first started. Later they were treated when Aragorn, Legolas, Luinyuldaiel, and Haldir had an archery contest. After only 45 minutes it was clear who was the best archer. By the end of it Legolas was in first, then Aragorn in second, and Haldir and Luinyuldaiel were both tied for third.  
  
Over all it was the best day they had had since starting their quest to destroy the One Ring. 


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note: Ello everyone!! Just wanted to let u Elf-boy lovers ( as well as everyone else :P ) know that I have not fallen off the face of the planet or that I have been sucked into Middle-Earth, although that would be nice right about now. My computer is messing up and I have writers' block so it will be a lil while until I can get up the next chapters. B/C it is taking longer than I would like I am going to try and put up 2 or 3 chapters at once. Thanx to everyone's review. I really appreciate it. Hopefully I will have the new chapies up soon. Until next, Namárië pplz!!!  
  
~Burning Phoenix~ 


End file.
